DESCRIPTION: Dr. Blumberg has identified a novel Dictyostelium protein that has anti-adhesion motifs, and preliminary findings indicate that it plays a role in regulating adhesion, cell migration, and tissue development. A thorough, well thought-out, and focused set of experiments is proposed to learn more about how this protein regulates cell adhesion and migration behavior.